It is known that the operation of an integrated circuit may be affected by temperature variations. For example, the resistivity of the silicon increases with temperature, thereby potentially leading to a drop in the value of the current during operation.
Furthermore, an increase in the temperature may also increase the value of the leakage currents of the components, typically of the transistors, this being particularly problematic in the case of devices having a high number of components.
There is therefore a need to obtain a device in which the influence of the temperature on the operation of and on the leakage currents of the integrated circuit is reduced.